


"so....double dates then?"

by Demeandbomba, Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: ah alcohol, bringing people together since time began..I thinkthis is a nice little fic that I may give a second chapter if you all like itheather chandler is just annoying and mean to regina its funny
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. “Is your head full of rocks?”

"miss chandler are you paying attention?!" heather jumped up from her desk where she was definitely not sleeping and drooling

”yeah yeah I’m up” she struggled to get out 

“Okay what did I just say about the equation on the board?” Her math teacher pointed at the jumble of words and letters

”I don’t know that’s why I was sleeping” she sat up and discreetly tried wiping the drool from her chin 

her math teacher rubbed his eyes and pointed to the door “go to the principal’s office Heather” 

“ooooohhhhhhh red’s getting in trouble” Kurt shouted from behind the other heathers 

“Alright sir I’m going, good luck losers with your stupid math quiz” she shouted back as she left the room and went straight to her locker to get her car keys, like hell was she going to the principal.

* * *

“miss chandler I need a favour from you” heather’s locker time was interrupted by the grating voice of miss Fleming

”why miss Fleming what a nice surprise, did Mr math man radio you to tell you I was sleeping during class?” 

her teacher sighed “yes heather but that’s not why I’m here I need to know why regina isn't here"

"oh she isn't? I wondered why no one was crying" 

"yes well anyway please either call her or get her to come in" she gave a stern look at the blonde and turned on her heel to walk away

_'Well I am busy today aren't I?'_

* * *

“Regina where the hell are you?” Heather spoke into her phone “Fleming wants me to come and get you but you weren’t at the house this morning, at least I don’t think so I wasn’t paying attention” 

she heard some movement from regina’s side of the phone call and could barely hear regina's quiet voice

_"I need you to come and get me"_

"come and get you? from where? did Karen give you wrong directions again?"

_"no you idiot I...I'm at someones house..."_

"ooooohhhh who's house are you at?" she said excitedly 

" _I'm not going to tell you chandler you'll never let me live it down, just come to this street and I'll meet you okay?"_

"god you're so boring Reg, fine give me half an hour but you won't get away without telling me who you disappointed sexually"

_"fuck off"_

heather laughed and hung up the phone turning to her locker getting her keys out and made her way towards the exit but stopped when she walked past a chemistry classroom "hmm I wonder if Ronnie wants to come"

she opened the room door making everyone look at her "hey everyone i need Veronica, she has a dentist appointment and since she doesn't have a car I, her beautiful and caring girlfriend, took it upon myself to drive her to it" Veronica blushed and burrowed her head in her hands while JD beside her suppressed a laugh

"is that true miss Sawyer?" her teacher looked at the blushed brunette who looked up at him then gave a quick look to heather who just gave a wide smile back "yeah sir I must've forgotten about it is it okay if I go?"

"of course go on"

Veronica quickly stood up and moved out of the room pushing heather out of the doorway.

* * *

"what the hell heather? I don't have an appointment" Veronica was awkwardly walking through the school to the exit scared she would be caught by a teacher and get in trouble while heather just walked calmly behind her "relax Ronnie, I have to go and get regina from someone's house and I wanted some good company" she wrapped her arms around Veronica slowing her to a stop "doesn't it sound fun?" she kissed Veronica on the cheek making the brunette smile "I guess, okay lets go then"

"thats my girl, we'll get pizza later too maybe some cheese fries too"

* * *

"why are we at Damian's house?" Veronica said in confusion as heather stopped the car 

"so this is why she didn't want me to come to the house! did she sleep with Damian?"

heather jumped out of the car and near enough ran to the door with Ronica following closely behind "oh come on heather I'm pretty sure regina knows Damian's gay"

"well duh but if alcohol was involved who knows what could've happened?" she knocked heavily on the door

"you're way too excited about this"

The door finally opened and the girls were met with Damian "well hello ladies I assume you've come for reggie?"

"yeah did you two have a good night?" heather said smugly making Veronica roll her eyes and Damian laugh "oh heather she didn't satisfy me last night, there's not enough vodka in the world to make me sleep with a girl, no offence ladies I'm sure you two have a fulfilled sex life" 

heather blushed "I hate being wrong, so who did she sleep with?" she gasped "it wasn't a teacher was it?!"

"heather! stop being ridiculous" 

"come on in girls" Damian ushered the girls into his house and closed the door "regina! Your sister not sister is here!"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the frazzled blonde carrying some heels and trying to smoothen down her dress "I told you to park down the street so no one saw you, is your head full of rocks?!" 

Regina pushed past the three and made for the door "can we just leave?" 

Heather crossed her arms "hhmmmm no I don't think we will, Damian darling what happened to our dear regina last night?" 

"well we all went out drinking the plastics, Cady, Janis and I taking on the town you know and Gretchen and Cady were making out in a corner of the bar, Karen was photobombing people's selfies and reg and janis were nowhere to be found until I found them arguing outside of the bar, now ladies this is where it gets interesting so sit down" he dragged heather and ronnie to the couch and sat them down while regina shouted "don't you dare Hubbard!" 

"they were having a weird fight about something probably not important but then! Janis pushed regina against the wall and they started making out, it was like watching a cringe teen tv show" 

heather burst out laughing and saw regina collapse onto the couch opposite the three "this is great! you slept with the art freak"

"heather! thats my cousin" Veronica slapped heather's arm making the blonde stop smiling "sorry ronnie" she mumbled under her breath 

"regina how are you feeling?" 

regina shrugged "hungover as fuck Veronica what do you think?

"hey don't get angry with ronnie just because you can't keep it in your skirt" 

Veronica grabbed heather's hand "its okay babe I understand how she feels, do you remember when I slept with you for the first time?

Damian perked up at that "ooohhh story time ladies tell me" heather crossed her arms and sank Into the couch "I don't wanna"

Veronica grinned "oh honey it wasn't that bad" she kissed the blonde on the cheek and turned back to the two on the other couch "it was the night during the infamous party where I threw up on heather's shoes I had gone to apologise, she told me to get on my knees to beg for forgiveness and I think I did I pretty good job right heather?"

"...I guess.."

"why are you being weird chandler? regina asked

"its because she's nervous that I'll tell you both she's a bottom"

"Ronnie!" the blonde blushed hard and tried disappearing into the couch beneath her

Damian laughed "please, its so obvious heather, no one thinks you're a top I'd call you a pillow princess"

everyone laughed and heather just groaned "alright! Enough about me, wheres the art freak?"

"chill out pillow princess I'm here" they all turned to the stairs and to a slightly disheveled janis 

"hey jan, you feeling okay?" Veronica asked her cousin

"yeah besides the massive hangover and the realisation that I've lost my virginity to the most plastic plastic in the world" 

"like I'm happy about it either space dyke"

Veronica stood up suddenly "okay girls lets just calm down so you slept with each other so what? maybe could learn to like each other right heather?" she turned to her girlfriend who just shrugged her shoulders "I'm not helping you"

Janis sat down next to regina who tried moving away "you know reg, she's right we did used to be friends" 

"well yeah but then I found out you were a lesbian"

Janis rolled her eyes "says the homophobic lesbian"

the blonde stood up and stormed to the door "come on heather just take me home so I can die in peace" 

heather sighed and stood up too "you coming Ronnie?" 

"it's okay babe you go I'll stay with Jan" they kissed making regina roll her eyes and janis make gagging noises 

"call me when you're ready and we'll get that pizza"

"I'll hold you to that" ronnie winked as the girls left through the door

* * *

"well slut lets get you home" heather grinned as regina slumped into the car 

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Absolutely! months of you being a bitch about me being gay only for you to sleep with a girl I'm going to be so annoying about it"

"ugh lets just go"

They drove in silence for a while until heather spoke up again "so..double dates then?" she giggled at regina's death glare _'this is so much fun'_


	2. “I’m not gay!” “Says the lesbian”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 baby here we go 
> 
> We have homophobic lesbian Regina George and in love lesbian heather chandler 
> 
> Regina is still hungover but heather is still being annoying and mrs George is being a much better mom to heather than heather's actual mother

“Why are you being a whore about this? Just focus on driving”

Heather laughed “I’ve not been a whore for months, you on the other hand were being a whore last night weren’t you?”

“Piss off”

heather shrugged and pulled the car over and turned it off 

"What are you doing heather?" regina asked while heather got out of the car with her keys 

"pissing off reggie thats what you want me to do right?" she smiled at regina while the blonde just rolled her eyes "oh come on! just drive me home and then you can go back to your gay relationship I promise" she tried giving a sincere smile to chandler who just smiled wide and nodded 

"Okay now we can go” she got back into the car and turned on the radio smiling at the song that started playing “reg this is your song" 

“what are you-“

_“This was never the way I planned not my intention, I got so brave drink in hand lost my discretion”_

"heather shut the hell up"

_"I'm curious for you caught my attention!"_

"heather please I'm going to be sick"

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it! the taste of her cherry chapstick!_

"I will throw up on you!" 

_"I kissed a girl just to_ _try it!"_

"I'm going to crash this fucking car"

* * *

"so is heather really a bottom? Not surprising though I knew her confidence was false" janis was lay upside down on Damians couch with Damian stroking her hair "so Janis we both have a thing for bitchy blondes apparently?" Veronica asked 

"she needed shutting up and I've been told to stop slapping people"

"so you thought kissing her and sleeping with her would be better?"

janis moved off of the couch and took a drink of the water Veronica got for her "technically she did shut up at least for a little bit" she smirked and Damian high fived her

"fair enough, so what are you gonna do?"

what do you mean?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Jan "are you kidding? you slept with Regina George and I know heather isn't going to let her live it down I don't think you can just ignore everything now” 

janis scoffed “chill Ron you make it sound way more dramatic, George isn’t gonna tell anyone plus it’s 2019 being gay is in now right Damian?”   
  
he nodded “yeah I went to a party last month and hooked up with 2 and a half guys”

veronica looked on in confusion “2 and a half?”

”too long of a story not enough time in the day” 

veronica nodded “got it, okay well let’s get you something to eat like greasy takeout food?”

”you know me so well Ron”

”duh, wouldn’t be a good cousin if I didn’t would I”

* * *

regina hadn't crashed the car but her headache had intensified due to the other blondes awful singing, finally they arrived at regina's house and both got out of the car "can't you go back to your girlfriend?" reg groaned as she approached the door with heather following closely behind 

"I will later but I want to see my favourite non-parent parent" she gave a smile and opened the door pushing regina into the house “after you princess” 

“Thanks pillow princess” Regina said smugly but heather just shrugged “at least I know that I'm gay" 

regina groaned "I'm not gay!" 

heather laughed "says the lesbian" 

"fuck off"

"neverrrrr"

They both entered the house and were instantly bombarded by mrs George "hello beautiful ladies, you're home from school early" she went to hug regina but the blonde just rolled her eyes and walked away "oooh someones extra grumpy today" she turned to the other blonde "and how's my favourite lesbian?"

"Absolutely fantastic mrs George" she hugged the woman who just scoffed "please heather call me mom, you're as much as my daughter as reggie is" heather gave her a soft smile "a mother that loves me and supports me being gay? sounds too good to be true" 

"awe my poor trauma filled baby I have something for you that might make you happy come on" June grabbed hold of heather's hand and dragged her through the house to the spare room next to Reginas, when she opened the door heather gasped "fuck me this is amazing" the room had a red carpet, pride flags coating the cream walls and a double bed in the middle of the room. 

"Is this mine?" heather whispered out turning back to mrs George with tears in her eyes "why?"

"are you kidding? my new daughter needs her own room if she's going to stay here a bit more and its a lot better than sleeping on the couch and your clothes in a bag, I've washed and hung them up by the way" she gave heather a big smile and the younger blonde hugged her tight again "I never show this much emotion so please don't get used to it" 

"just like regina" they pulled apart and laughed

"oh speaking of reggie she's very hungover and is feeling a little worse for wear so probably best to avoid her for a while" mrs George nodded "trust me, I am well accustomed to reggie's hungover state I won't bother her for the rest of the day" she kissed heather on the cheek and left the blonde to admire her new room a little more "Veronica is gonna love this room, she won't complain about the lack of space and she'll stop kicking me in the back".

* * *

"god this is amazing! I love this place" the trio of Janis Damian and Veronica had found a newly opened diner so they obviously had to try it out, 3 burgers 3 chilli cheese fries and 3 milkshakes later they were full and Janis's hangover was subsiding "so what did I miss at school while I was dying?"

"nothing, no drama no tests no nothing, obviously I don't know about after lunch because I'm here with you two" the other two nodded and Damian clapped his hands together 

"okay pretty ladies so what are we doing about tomorrow? Janis I think you should go in with your head held high and that hickey on your neck the main attraction"

"yeah reg looked like she really did a number on your neck" 

"like heather hasn't ever left a mark on your neck"

Veronica giggled "well yeah she definitely has but we're dating so she can leave marks wherever she can and she has" the brunette winked 

"you saucy minx Veronica I knew I liked you" Damian high fived her 

"alright lets go, I need to go home and pretend I've been at school all day to my parents"

jan and Damian went to leave but Veronica stopped them "wait who's paying?" after the few moments of silence from the two Veronica sighed "okay I get it, go wait in the car I'll pay"

"thanks ronnie!" the two grinned and jogged happily out of the diner. 

* * *

"holy shit!" Veronica walked into heather's new room and was stunned by how the room looked

Heather came out of the bathroom in her pink and red robe giving Veronica a wink "hey babe nice room right?"

"really nice, who did it?" she walked over to the bed and lay down on the soft mattress letting out a sigh "this is so much comfier than the couch downstairs" she laughed and felt the bed dip next her, sitting up she kissed heather making the blonde smile "mrs George did, she said since I'm basically her new daughter I need my own room and a comfier place for us both to sleep, she also told me to call her mom which will take me some getting used to" 

"wow, thats....a lot, thats nice though and this bed is so comfy wow I'm gonna sleep now good night" she lay back down and closed her eyes 

heather just rolled her eyes but lay down next to ronnie and pulled the brunette closer placing a kiss on her head "I'm still not happy about you telling the others that I'm a bottom you know, but I'm gonna let it go because I like cuddling with you"

she snuggled into the brunette and Veronica just smiled "but you're my pretty pillow princess who is very scary to other people" 

"damn right I am and don't you forget it"

* * *

regina stormed into heather's room making both of the girls jumped and heather nearly fall off the bed "regina what the fuck?" 

"I think I'm gay!"

heather sat up and stared at her blankly "you dumb bitch" 

Veronica sat up and suppressed a giggle as she looked at regina's stressed out stance "heather come on let her explain" 

"thank you Veronica, anyway i thought about it and the last guy I slept with was Shane and that wasn't fun and girls are really pretty and obviously last night I slept with the art freak and from what I remember it was pretty good even if I was drunk and and" she was now breathing heavy and was struggling to stop rambling 

"hey hey regina relax you're okay just copy my breathing" Veronica jumped up and wrapped regina into a hug helping her calm down "shush shush come on you're okay" regina eventually calmed down and regained her normal breathing pattern thanking Veronica for helping her 

"so you're gay? good, two gay girls running the school is gonna be amazing but first you need a girlfriend, may I suggest a certain artist who makes her own jackets?" heather gave a toothy smile to regina 

"yeah I don't wanna talk about her right now I just wanted to come and tell you... so bye!" she quickly walked out of the room and slammed her door shut 

"she's so overdramatic" heather plopped back down onto the bed making grabby hands at Veronica "want my cuddle buddy" she mumbled and Veronica just laughed "awe you needy pain in the ass" she lay down with heather and brought her into a hug kissing her softly "so schools gonna be fun tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely, and I can't wait" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love on this story I really appreciate it! 
> 
> You're all amazing :)))))


	3. "So we're all gay now? fantastic!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well well well here's chapter 3 
> 
> thanks for the love! 
> 
> always love hearing what you guys think too :)

"Well good morning beautiful people! how did we sleep?" heather was in a bubbly happy mood this morning and of course everyone knew why, except mrs George of course but the older woman was happy about it none the less

"hey whore" heather sat down at the breakfast table nudging Regina with her elbow 

“Shut up heather, also keep it down with your girlfriend will you I don’t need to know that she’s 'so good with her hands’ its sickening" she went back to poking at her cereal with her spoon when heather leaned in 

"Was Janis good with her hands the other night reg?" heather laughed when regina near enough choked on her cereal "I'm going to crucify you" she responded making heather roll her eyes "thats my line George get your own" "bitch" before the tension could become strained Veronica walked into the kitchen and was immediately met with mrs George 

"There's my favourite bisexual" she hugged Veronica tight as she buttoned up her blazer "hey mrs George" "Veronica call me June, we're all cool around here right girls?"

They both turned around to the girls who were at each other's throats, well regina had murder in her eyes while heather was just smiling away "yeah we're all cool here ronnie, no tension here at all right reggie?"

regina groaned and moved up from her chair "I'll be in the car don't be late" and with that she stormed off leaving the others in silence 

"Heather what did you do?" Veronica sat down next to heather giving her a stern look "I"m offended baby I would never do anything to make regina annoyed she needs to take a joke" 

"good luck with that, my baby never laughs at my jokes and I think I'm pretty funny" June popped up

"You are hilarious" heather piped up before dragging Veronica away "off to school we go see you mom!" 

* * *

"girls we need to set some rules" regina said as all three of them were sat in the Porsche in the school car park, looking behind her to the slightly stressed blonde heather gave her a sweet smile "of course reggie what are these rules my darling?"

"regina we promise not to tell anyone about what happened" Veronica tried reassuring the blonde 

"I know _you_ won't but that doesn't mean that blonde whore next to you won't make jokes and be annoying about it" she glared at heather who just shrugged "she's right Ronnie, I'd definitely make jokes" 

"okay we both" she stared at heather who rolled her eyes but nodded along "promise not to say anything or make jokes about what happened"

"okay good, lets go then"

* * *

"hey Veronica how was your "dentist appointment"" JD slid up next to the brunette and gave her a wink making Veronica scoff "I really wish my "appointment" was what you think it was, unfortunately we had to go and get someone from someone’s house and then said someone’s made me pay for lunch, $40 later and everyone was content” 

JD nodded in confused agreement "sure sure, so anyway are the heathers still trying to compete with the plastics at running the school? Because us guys have a bet on who's going to win and I'd really like that $600" Veronica widened her eyes "who's betting $600 on the heathers and the plastics?"

"well there's me, Damian, kurt, ram, Kyle and Shane and who ever else wants to wager, could I interest you in investing $100?" he gave her a smile but Veronica just shook her head "you guys make everything a bet, obviously the heathers control the school because they're seniors and the plastics are juniors" 

"but your heather is a junior" 

"Don't remind me trench coat I have to stay here another year while you lot get to go and enjoy life and not have Fleming up your ass to go to class" heather moved between the two and opened her locker putting away, or more like throwing away, some science books and slammed her locker shut "whats wrong with you red?" JD nudged her shoulder with his own and she just sneered at him "I've got a weeks detention because I was sleeping in class yesterday and dragging you out to a fake dentist appointment, by the way you need to tell your parents to just go along with anything I say got it?" she turned to ronnie who just scoffed

"don't get your panties in a twist heather, my parents haven't seen me properly in 2 months because you need constant attention like a child" Veronica snapped back making heather fault in her anger but only slightly "yeah well whatever I'm going to see the other heathers, see you at lunch" "see you"

JD fanned himself with his coat "ooff the tension is stifling" Veronica sighed "she hates being argued with, she'll be fine" 

"good because I hate seeing mom and dad fight" 

Veronica let out a big laugh "mom and dad? who's who?"

he shrugged "who do you think you are?"

Veronica smirked "well heathers not calling me mom in bed I can tell you that"

"ookkayyyy! I'm gonna go and throw up thanks Ronica" he quickly moved away before he could be subjected to anymore sickly nonsense

* * *

"so you're saying that you and I made out at that bar the other night?" Gretchen was lay along Karen as the blonde plaited her hair. Cady nodded "yeah...Damian told me but I didn't believe him then he showed me a video, we're really going at it too" she blushed but Karen just giggled "she's a good kisser right baby?" Gretchen nodded and turned her head to kiss her. Cady was confused "erm are we skipping over the fact that I made out with your girlfriend Karen, aren't you mad?" 

Karen shrugged "anyone else yeah I'd be annoyed but we talked about it and if we had to choose someone to come into our relationship it would be you because you fit our vibe"

"vibe?"

"yeah we vibe well together" Gretchen nodded along with Karen 

"oh" they stayed in silence for a bit until Cady piped up again 

"...So are we dating now?"

"I think so"

Karen jumped up and hugged Cady "yay now my other hand won't get upset because it's not got anything to hold"

Cady hugged her back "thats really sweet Karen"

the bell rang bringing the two out of their hug and Gretchen kissed Karen on the cheek "time for lunch girls"

Karen grabbed hold of the other's hands making the blonde smile "see! my hands aren't jealous of each other anymore" all three of them laughed and continued to the cafeteria 

* * *

"can't believe I have to be here for another year I hate this place” heather had found the other heathers under the bleachers duke was reading and Mac was practicing some cheer routine

"its not like you're gonna be on your own heather you'll have the plastics and Cady and janis" Mac reassured her

"great I get to hang out with the pink brigade and the space dyke"

"Heather! Veronica told you not to call janis that anymore"

chandler rolled her eyes "well Veronica isn't here is she? and don't you go telling her I said that" she stared at duke who lifted her head from her book "I'll be honest I don't pay any attention to you anymore you sound like a dying walrus" chandler blushed hard "whatever, you two are no help come on its lunch" she started walking back to the school with duke and Mac holding hands following her

* * *

"Which table are we sitting at today Jan Jan?" Janis and Damian walked into the cafeteria waiting for the heathers and plastics "honestly I'd rather be hit by a bus than sit with anyone today"

"awe but then I'll have no one to bitch about the girls with, plus you wouldn't look good in a neck brace"

"hey! I'd look hot as hell in a neck brace decorate it with jewels and stuff it'd look great"

"Okay we are stalling what are you gonna do about regina?"

"throw her in front of a bus?" she said with a smile 

"lets call that plan B" before either could continue all the girls walked into the cafeteria and sat at the big table together "so are we sitting with them?" Damian nudged Janis who just nodded "yeah I need to talk to ronnie anyway" "its not going to be awkward right?"

Janis shrugged "I promise nothing" they made their way over to the group and sat down next to heather and Veronica who were continuing their conversation from earlier 

"Have you calmed down yet?" heather shrugged "I'll let you know when I do"

"Fair enough" Veronica sighed and heather kissed her "I'll make it up to you later" the blonde winked making regina cringe "can't you guys be gay somewhere else?"

"pretty sure this is where all the gays are sitting reg so I think we'll stay right here" she smiled 

sensing some tension Cady decided to announce the news "so anyway guys Gretchen Karen and I are dating" 

"what?!" regina's voice made the others jump 

Damian jumped up and hugged Cady from behind "congratulations honey I'm taking full credit for this for taking that video"

the girls laughed and Gretchen agreed with Damian "you can definitely take credit"

"So we're all gay now? fantastic!" 

"Apart from Regina" duke piped up making chandler smile but Veronica gripped her arm and whispered in her ear "babe we promised, don't say anything that'll make regina leap over the table and kill you with a fork"

heather gave a deep sigh "we can't all be blessed with being gay, some people just don't know how good it is"

regina let out a breath of relief and mouthed 'thank you' to Veronica

Damian sniggered but clapped his hands "all right ladies! are we all going out tonight, there's a new gay bar opening and obviously as the gay brigade we all need to go, even you reggie, to make a big impression" he winked at her and everyone nodded in agreement and agreed to go 

"Veronica, heather, heather and I will go in my Porsche" 

"I'll take the threeway couple here" regina added 

"Jan and I will take her new car, its got seat warmers" 

"alright enough talking, I want food, its pizza day and I want the good pizza before all the nerds get it" heather jumped up bringing Veronica with her leaving the group to talk amounts themselves, when they were stood in line heather kissed veronica's ear and whispered "tonights going to be so fun" Veronica shook her head "you need to stop enjoying regina's pain"

"never". 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed, as I said I might do a second chapter if you all like it :)


End file.
